Winter
by Written Tales
Summary: Agron's a beast that had escaped from the pits of Tartarus. A drifter, going from place to place, he avoids Rome's clutches. Nasir, a human who escaped from the bounds of his dominus, after months in the harsh wilderness, he unfortunately resides in a cave which Agron claims as home. Nasir is not like most humans. But with Rome upon Nasir's back, love is a terrible option.


**Full summary:**

**Agron's a beast that had escaped from the pits of Tartarus. Having roamed Earth for many years, blood stains his hands and his eyes have seen wars unimaginable. A drifter, going from place to place, he avoids Rome's clutches. Anger is what's left of his heart, pain in the center of it. Nasir, a human who escaped from the bounds of his dominus, after months in the harsh wilderness, he unfortunately resides in a cave which Agron claims as home. A human has not shown him such affection since his looks are marred by his time in Tartarus. Nasir is not like most humans. But with Rome upon Nasir's back, love is a terrible option.**

* * *

The rough, dry wind that blew outside the chilling stone walls of the large cave sounded like eerie screams from Euryale herself. The foreboding darkness that entailed the entrance of the stone caused Nasir to crawl further into the depths of the mouth of Charybdis. Dangers lurked behind the forever growing trees and with the absence of sight, the evil creatures sought out their enjoyment in driving him mad with paranoia.

The angel of sleep and the deities of boundless dreams were not particularly kind in the partaking of his slumber.

After months on foot, sneaking from roman hands and the collars of slave traders, nowhere felt safe anymore. Neither the comforts of his own mind gave him peace, the hairs on his thin neck never ceased to fall from their stance.

Maybe in the soothing arms of death it will be different.

Nasir remembers his father's passing, he was young and the memory was distant. But he remembers his father's soft smile and when he ran his bloody palm, mixed with mud and debris, down the side of his face, he saw the nirvana that was left behind as his soul left from the bounds of his lips. He was handsome in death, and when the Romans raided their village in the upcoming days, death was never too far from his mind.

His multiple wounds bled and itched, as parasites from the hard ground sucked at his flesh. Traveling through thickets, bitten by harmless serpents, feet and legs scrapped by the sharp edges of stones as he passed through pulsing rivers, he was exhausted, but the curse of insomnia lingered still. Adjusting himself upon the ground, he rubbed at his neck, whimpering in agony of the angry wasp bite, swollen to the point where it was too painful to move his neck. His long, black hair was infested with lice, having recently just removed the ticks that were attached to his scalp. The severe matting brought him to the frightening thought of having to cut his hair. It was…a definition of his appearance, his way of hiding behind the curtain of the black when the world shifted until no longer could he gaze upon its images.

Another smack echoed within the walls of the cave as he felt something bite onto the muscle of his calf, causing Nasir to jump from where he sat. Heart wrenching sobs bursted from within his chest, pacing up and down the length of the cave, he viciously scratched and rubbed at his rough skin, hissing at his feeble attempts at relief from the ravenous insects that feasted and bred upon him. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as the intensity of Nasir's hysteria had the birds flying from their nests and small creatures born from the snow to scurry further into their burrows.

The screams were heard by Agron, who, after days on the long hunt for food, had returned home.

The scent of the petrified human caused his stomach to rumble, and the numerous sharp claws on his hands to turn long in the awaiting pursuit for a human feast. Humans did not trail this far into the woods, too distant from civilization, and the ugly head of nature itself was casted upon the deep wilderness of these unknown lands.

Agron's lips have not touched the divine and sinful delightful pleasures of a human body in many years. But no longer was he a merciless killer, his hands were stained with thousands of lives and his ears filled with the screams of many, but the urge to rip the humans flesh from bone and carve the insides of his carcass. It was tempting. Even more the pleasant thought because Agron knew he could do it, nothing was stopping him.

Nothing.

Nothing in his way.

Dropping the large boar from his bare shoulder, the blood that long since ran cold gave him much encouragement. To be on the unlikely path of Agron's way especially to be bleeding , surely the gods brought this human here to be slaughtered by his hand, a gift for resisting the siren song of his ultimate demise.

His jaw broke as his teeth grew beyond their size, his eyes clouded by the blood lust that was prominent in all his years of discipline, but broke through the thin barrier surface with a vengeance. The power that coursed through his taunt muscles caused him to hum at the feeling. As he walked toward the noise, his nose could smell the strong odor of sickness that came off the human, which did not dampen Agron's excitement. Sick ones were the first to fall, a starving carnivore, unable to commit to the task of taking down a beast with pounding vigor, tactic was needed. If an ill animal were to fall behind the herd, it would be a wiser choice to strike him down. Ill blood was not as rewarding or appealing as it would a healthy steed in its prime.

Agron froze as his eyes set upon the boy, who appeared to be in battle with Maniae. A subligaria was the only thing he wore, his flesh marred, burned, scraped, bitten by the insects of sorts. His matted hair and crazed look gave him the appearance of a barbarian.

Agron could not bring himself to harm him, no matter how much his instincts gnawed at him to do so, to satisfy the urge. What it brought along was anger, he wanted this human gone, away from his presence, to take his madness away along with him.

Upon entering the cave, the boy fell into his arms. His head landed upon Agron's rock hard chest, his brown eyes staring innocently into the beast's very own. It was only mere moments of blessed silence, except from his heavy labored breathing gained from his wailing. It caused Agron to mull upon his beauty, looking past the muck, blood, and tears that streaked his youthful countenance. But the second that the boy smacked him along his cheek, all the rare gentle emotions fled from his body like wild fire.

Agron growled in rage, his large palms held a tight grip on Nasir's arms, before the boy could continue his mad screams. "Quiet, you mad shit!"

"Remove your hands, I cannot breathe-" Agron threw him to the ground before he could finish his sentence. Nasir gasped, clutching onto his chest in attempt to regain oxygen to his lungs. His knees and palms were bleeding as he fell against the wall of the cave.

Agron returned back to his normal state of being, the smell of blood no longer causing his muscles to tighten or his head to swoon. "Speak of why you are here!" Agron demanded, pulling the dagger from his belt, clutching the wooden handle. He had taken it from a roman cart only days ago, stumbling upon the soldiers as they bickered with one another as if old women, all five of them trying to navigate their way to Pompeii. The treats that were on their carriage came to be useful, especially the horses.

"I-I fled from the hold of my dominus, I have been hiding from Rome ever since. Snow covers these lands, I only came for shelter." Nasir wheezed, resting his forehead on his arm as dizziness slowly entered his vision.

"Rome is searching for you?"

"From what I perceive, I…I believe so."

"Leave before they will find a body to bring home to your fucking dominus!" Agron paused when he turned back to the fragile boy, pale faced and ridden with shakes from the cold.

"If…if you are to kill me. It's fine, I will not…struggle. Take me out of my misery." Nasir whimpered as -blood trickled down his nose. "I-I beg of you. Take me out of my misery." He whined.

Foolish human. Agron chuckled to himself, frowning when Nasir slumped into a small heap onto scattered, broken rocks.

"Fuck." Agron muttered as he grabbed Nasir by his hair, smelling to see if death had finally taken hold.

He was barely breathing.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Okay to begin rambling**

**I unfortunately have severe writer's block at the moment, but reading numerous stories like, Eternity together by adsagsona, the choice by ladyvenoms, and human mate by odalis88, I wanted to create monsters of my own. I love horror, in the fact of myths, and different things that make my skin crawl and turn my head. Placing characters in uncomfortable positions, is my specialty. But I have an intense field in poetry and not making sense most of the time. Bare with me, I try to separate my stories from my poetry, and I might write things people may not like.**

**The title is about the harsh elements of winter as the story will be cruel, and also I love the name and i couldn't think of anything else.**

**But onto the story, I fear of what it may end up to be, because i want to place Agron and Nasir into so many settings and conflicts, that it may drag out. I'm placing other ideas into one, so i don't feel like i'm repeating things.**

**I promise the next chapter wont be as weird as this one. More dialogue and other things and less of me being an amateur.**

**I'd love reviews to see your thoughts, suggestions, anything :).**


End file.
